


Ráno poté

by SallyPejr



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Insecure Q, M/M, Morning After, inspired by short USUK comic which I cannot find
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: James se Qmu dvořil již nějakou dobu a včera konečně došlo k tomu, že s Qem strávil i noc. A nyní nastalo ráno a Q se v posteli probudil sám.





	Ráno poté

Úzký pruh slunečního světla, který proniká do ztemnělé ložnice, není dostačující, aby probudil dva spící stulené k sobě, ovšem holubovi, co přistál na parapetu, se to podaří. Jeden z mužů otevře oči a chvíli zmateně mrká kolem sebe, než mu dojde, že tohle není jeho pokoj. Věnuje majiteli bytu a svému společníkovi krátký pohled a spokojené pousmání, než opatrně začne vylézat z postele. Jeho společník se ani nepohne.

Muž se protáhne, ruce nad hlavou, stojíc na špičkách, než začne sbírat po ložnici svoje svršky a rychle se obleče. Jeho tělo je plné jizev, jako by byl rváčem nebo možná vojákem, ovšem jeho šaty, to je oblek businessmana. Když je muž oblečený, manžetové knoflíčky pečlivě zapnuté, nakloní se nad spícího a vtiskne mu na tvář krátké líbnutí, než stejně nehlučně, jako dělal vše, zmizí z ložnice a o pár okamžiků později i z bytu.

Nezůstalo po něm nic než pár stop na těle spáče a závan drahé kolínské.

\- - o - -

Q nesnáší rána, ale díky své práci si bohužel navyknul na brzká vstávání. I když neochotně. Tudíž ani teď, když má nucený volný víkend, protože se ošetřovna bojí jeho přepracování a finanční proplácení přesčasů, nespí ani do osmi. V jeho ložnici i v bytě je ticho, jeden může bez potíží slyšet hučení lednice i dopravu hluboko dole na ulici.

Qho pohled je upřený na prázdné místo vedle sebe. Na polštáři je ještě možné vidět důlek po hlavě, která na něm spočívala a deka je shrnutá stranou poté, co okupant této půlky postele vylezl ven. Trochu neochotně Q natáhne ruku a dotkne se prostěradla vedle sebe. To je stejně studené jako vzduch v místnosti. Q má vždycky v bytě chladno kvůli své elektronice.

Jeho další čin je nadzvednutá hlava a podívání se na židli, která obvykle slouží pouze jako odkladiště oblečení. Včera na ní bylo pověšené sako dražší než většina Qho šatstva, ale nyní je prázdná.

S neslyšným povzdechnutím zalehne a pomalu stáhne ruku zpět, než si stočený do klubíčka přetáhne deku přes hlavu.

Tak nejspíš měly ty nány z kafetérie pravdu. Byla to jen hra. James zmizel, sotva dostal, co chtěl, noc s nedostupným Quatermasterem. Odešel z bytu, sotva Q usnul, nebo se nejdřív vyspal? Kdo ví. On už to nezjistí. Je mu skoro do pláče, i když netuší proč. Ten otravný hlásek v hlavě, co nevěří v dobrotu lidstva a ve štěstí, mu celou dobu říkal, že James – ne, teď zase agent nebo Bond, už ne James. Že Bond tohle dvoření nebere vážně. Že má o Qho zájem jen proto, že je Q výzva. A sotva se Q vzdal a vyspal se s ním, je Ja- Bond zase pryč. Byla v tom sázka, jak si myslely ty nány, nebo jen osobní challenge? Možná je lepší nevědět.

Q se stočí do ještě těsnějšího klubíčka. Proč se mu sakra chce brečet? Přece nebude brečet kvůli – kvůli tomudle! Na druhou stranu, stejně tady není nikdo, kdo by stál svědkem tohoto nepatřičného chování. Chlapi přece nebrečí a už vůbec ne pro zlomené srdce. Nebo pro zničené naděje.

Q si přitáhne polštář blíž, aby měl do čeho zabořit obličej, a stáhne deku o něco pevněji kolem sebe.

Teď si může dovolit emocionální výlev. Zítra – vlastně pozítří v práci bude muset hrát, že o nic nešlo. Každý si určitě všimne, že se něco stalo, když kolem něj Bond najednou nebude běhat. A každý si určitě domyslí, co se to asi mezi nimi stalo. Ale Q to může aspoň uhrát na ukončenou partii a ne na podvedeného důvěryhodného pitomce.

Ale to bude až pozítří, teď se bude utápět v sebelítosti.

„Q?"

Náhlý zvuk a ruka na rameni způsobí, že Q na posteli skoro nadskočí. Rozhodně sebou trhne.

„Co?" hlesne Q nejistě, ale nijak se nemá k tomu, aby vylezl zpod deky. To se mu zdálo, ne? Ale ruka na rameni tam pořád je. A začala se pohybovat na záda a zpět, jako by ho chtěla uchlácholit.

„Nechceš vylézt z té své kukaně?" pokračuje James tiše. Lákavě.

„Přinesl jsem croissanty z toho pekařství na rohu a ještě pořád jsou teplé."

„Ty jsi zpátky?" vyhrkne Q tu nejhlasitější myšlenku, co má v hlavě. A vzápětí s obličejem zabořeným do polštáře, jako by se chtěl zadusit, zaskučí zoufalstvím. To právě _neřekl_ nahlas. Ale třeba ho Bond – James neslyšel.

„Q?" osloví ho James znovu a zní poněkud ustaraně.

Q mu nic neodpovídá, jen si přitiskne polštář víc k obličeji. Není si jistý, jestli se má rozplývat radostí, protože je James zpátky a nejspíš tohle vážně bere jako vztah a ne jako hru, anebo jestli se má zahrabat někam hodně hluboko, protože není šance, že by si agent sekce 00 nevydedukoval, co Q tím dotazem myslel.

„Q, vylez ven," zopakuje James. Ovšem když ani tentokrát Quatermaster neposlechne, začne pomalu tahat cípy deky, aby ji rozmotal.

A Q ho nechá, i když ne zrovna ochotně. No, rozhodně mu nebrání a to se taky počítá. I když polštář z obličeje nesundává. Spíš právě naopak.

„Q. Q," opakuje James jeho jméno, jako by ho lákal na sladkost.

„Co?" zahučí Q do polštáře. Doslova cítí, jak mu hoří uši. Proč nedržel jazyk za zuby? Teď ho musí mít James za pořádného ubožáka.

Bond se snaží svému Quatermasterovi sebrat i polštář, ovšem ten Q nemíní vydat. A taky ho chytne za boky a vytáhne ho do sedu.

Q krátce vyjekne překvapením, což kdykoliv později popře, a zmateně zvedne hlavu z polštáře.

A ocitne se tváří v tvář agentovi 007.

Q strne na místě, ne nepodobný jelenu uprostřed cesty, i když Bond by ho nejspíš přirovnal ke kolouchovi. James hned využije situace a sebere z Qho náruče jeho poslední obranu a skrýš.

„Vrať mi polštář!" vyhrkne Q spěšně.

„Aby ses přede mnou mohl schovat a ignoroval mě?" ptá se Bond. „Nemyslím si."

„Já tě neignoruju," hádá se Q.

„Vážně? Takže mi odpovíš na dotaz, proč sis myslel, že jsem odešel a už se nevrátím?"

Jsou tu důvody, proč Q není agent. Třeba to, že tváří v tvář nepříjemné otázce uhne pohledem a zrudnou mu uši.

„To mi vážně věříš tak málo?" zeptá se James tiše.

„Nech toho," odsekne hned Q. Nenechá tady Jamese si hrát na oběť.

„Nevěříš mi," zkonstatuje James s jistotou.

„Není to tak, jako by tady byl precedens!" hádá se Q, než se zarazí a zase uhne pohledem. „Aspoň ne pozitivní," dodá skoro neslyšně.

„Teď mluvíš o tom, že tě takhle už někdo podvedl nebo o tom, že jsem známý sukničkář?"

„Co když o tobě?" zeptá se Q opatrně. V duchu si nadává do idiotů. Kdo jiný než idiot by úmyslně vyvolával hádky s někým, o koho má zájem? Copak si sabotuje svůj vlastní vztah? Teď, když to vypadá, že vážně _má_ vztah?

„Pokud je problém moje minulost, tak pochybuju, že bych tady teď byl," povídá James. „Víš, že od té chvíle, co jsem ti řekl, že s tebou chci být, že to myslím vážně, že jsem s nikým nebyl. Mimo práci," dodá trochu neochotně.

„Já vím," zahučí Q tiše. Kdyby James chodil za někým jiným v době, kdy se Qmu dvořil, bylo by dvoření rychle konec. A Bondovým kreditkám taky.

„Tak co je za problém?"

Q jen neurčitě trhne ramenem. Nechce odpovědět. Nechce Jamesovi dokázat, jak velké je děcko a idiot.

„Q," osloví ho James, než ho chytne za zápěstí a přitáhne si Qho ruce do svého klína. „Nebyl jsi to ty, kdo mi říkal, že nevím nic o základech dobrého vztahu? A neurčil jsi mezi těmi základy i komunikaci?"

„Je to jen blbost," zamumle Q, uši opět rudé, pohled upřený kamsi ke skříni.

„Q."

„Je to blbost," zopakuje Q ostřeji. „Prostě jsem se probudil a ty jsi tady nebyl a-! Blbost," vyhrkne a pokusí se vykroutit ruce z Bondova sevření ve snaze utéct.

Kupodivu se mu to i podaří. Ovšem to jen proto, že je James pustil a místo zápěstí chytne Qho jednou rukou za paži a druhou za pas, než ho strhne zpět do postele.

„Q."

„Co?!"

„Omlouvám se."

„…co?"

„Chtěl jsem ti jít koupit něco ke snídani a doufal jsem, že vzhledem k tvému odporu vůči ránům, budeš ještě spát, až se vrátím," povídá James tiše, zatímco kouká dolů na muže pod sebou.

Q na něj jen hledí, oči údivem otevřené dokořán.

„Nemyslel jsem si, že to, že se probudíš sám, tě donutí si myslet, že tohle neberu vážně, ale měl jsem to předpokládat, že? S mojí pověstí a se všemi těmi řečmi, co jsou po Šestce."

Q znovu uhne pohledem, uši i tváře rudé. Na potvrzeného génia a oficiálně dospělého muže si klevet všímá víc, než je dobré. Hlavně pro jeho zdraví.

„Možná bych se měl spíš omluvit já," hlesne Q neochotně, pohled upřený kamsi napravo od Jamesovy hrudi. „Měl bych věřit víc tobě než drbům. Já jen- Já jsem prostě idiot."

„Včera jsi byl samoprohlašovaný génius a jediný důvod, proč MI6 vůbec ještě funguje. Nebo to je aspoň to, co jsi křičel na ošetřovně," snaží se James odlehčit náladu. Rozhodně se mu ji podaří změnit, protože Q se celý naježí.

„Chtěli mi dát dovolenou!" rozkřikne se zhrozeně.

„Taková tragédie," škádlí ho James. Přesune ruku, kterou držel Qho za paži a opře se o loket, aby se mu nad Qem sklánělo pohodlněji. Jeho druhá ruka stále drží Qho za bok. Nebo spíš držela, protože místo toho začal prsty přejíždět po Qho velice lákavé a velice nahé hrudi. Když nad tím víc uvažuje, leží teď přes břicho velice lákavému a velice nahému Qmu.

„Děláš si ze mě srandu?" zeptá se Q. Začátek jeho věty zněl rozčíleně, výraz jeho tváře by tomu také odpovídal, ale Bondovy činy způsobily, že obojí ke konci věty zní spíš trochu zmateně.

„Co to děláš?" zeptá se Q tiše.

„Víš," protáhne Bond. „I když se ráno tak úplně nevyvedlo, pořád se to dá zlepšit," povídá a prsty lehounce přejede po Qho klíční kosti.

„Myslíš ty taky na něco jiného," povzdechne si Q na oko.

„Já mluvil o tom jídle, které jsem přinesl. Ty croissanty by mohly být ještě teplé," prohodí James s klidem, ovšem jeho úšklebek tvrdí něco jiného. „Na copak jsi myslel ty?"

„Jdi do háje," zrudne Q znovu.

„Ale Q," skloní James hlavu. „Co bych teď dělal v lese? Zvlášť když mám tak skvělou společnost tady," povídá, než vtiskne Qmu na rty jedno líbnutí. Z krátkého polibku je druhý, třetí, až se ti dva políbí pořádně.

„Věříš mi?" zeptá se James po chvilce, čelo opřené o to Qho. Na tuhle vzdálenost ani jeden nemůže pořádně zaostřit, ale ani jeden si nestěžuje.

„Ne se svým vybavením," odpoví Q automaticky.

„A co se svým srdcem?"

„Já – obávám se, že ano."

„Tak mi věř. Dám na něj pozor."

„A dostane za něj na oplátku to tvé?"

„Já myslel, že už ti došlo, že to mé máš už dávno."

.

.

.

(„Jamesi…"

„Ano?"

„To znělo jak ze špatného dívčího románu."

„A ty takové knihy čteš často, Mathew?")


End file.
